


Yes, Chloe, The Devil Loves

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer In Love, Singing Lucifer, Vulnerable Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion Drabble to the tale, "Yes, Chloe, The Devil Sings,"  these are the lyrics that Lucifer Morningstar wrote for his beloved, Chloe, and sang to her at Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Chloe, The Devil Loves

I'd like to tell you a wondrous tale,  
A tale of true delight.  
How My One made me a better man  
She became my angel that dark and lonely night. 

She offered me her heart without a thought,  
when I thought I had none.  
That night I found joy in her tears and mine  
as in tears I fell in love. 

She became my sweet ambrosia  
instead of sorrow mixed with wine.  
She came to me as my Muse  
and became then My Only One.

She poured her heart into a grail  
My One Love, My divine.  
She offered it to me without fail  
and then I left Hell behind.

Whenever I feel like failure  
and my heart is in despair,  
She whispers softly in my ear  
and tells me how much she cares

Let me tell you a wondrous tale  
of adoration, joy and tears  
How My angel came to me that night,  
In her love I drowned my fears.


End file.
